


No Time

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Erotic Poetry, M/M, Manip, Nudity, Rhyming, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is in a hurry, and can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Time

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
Door closes and I am blown away.  
  
One look between us, let's play.  
  
My back impacts the wall, Oh, you`re gonna pay.  
  
But, I don`t mind it rough, so I'll forgive you, just today.  
  
Damn, you're naked in no time flat.  
  
That's hot baby, how did you do that?  
  
You gonna strip me bare?  
  
Oh, yes! You're half way there.  
  
How hard you are against me.  
  
Pull back a little so I can see.  
  
That thing is huge love, a monstrosity.  
  
Mark me baby, now.  
  
Don't care where, how.  
  
Just do it, wow!  
  
Bite me there.  
  
Run your fingers through my hair.  
  
Oh god...I want you everywhere.  
  
Please, please make me come.  
  
No need for any rum.  
  
I am so high on you.  
  
Oh honey, do you love me too?  
  
I think we make a great pair.  
  
Take me now, in your lair.  
  
Nothing like you can compare.  
  
Love you so much, are you aware?  
  
Oh, yes, right there!!!!!


End file.
